Thundering Steppes FSRs
NOTICE TO ALL ADVENTURERS - The Far Seas Trading Company (FSTC) is seeking adventurers capable of fulfilling orders in ! Fun, Fame and easy money await you! Flexible hours, on the job training, and a generous compensation package! Apply in person to FSTC Representative at the in ! Starting the Quests right|300px #Click on the orders desk next to at . #Take one or all 6. See the details below. Fulfill the terms of the contracts and return the completed orders to . #Once you have completed all of the SCO's at least once you will have access to the Special Contracts. The Requisitions The recommended level appears in (parentheses) after the Order Number. Standard Contract Orders Open orders, available to all suppliers: #'Far Seas Requisition #TS0388-SCO' (28) #* Harvest 32 pounds of fish from the mobs of fish. #* Collect 24 fillets from . #* Collect 6 purple-suckered tentacles from the . #'Far Seas Requisition #TS0544-SCO' (28) #* Collect 24 horns or antlers from various antelope. #** , , #* Collect 12 undamaged wings from . #* Trap 24 critters from badger dens. #'Far Seas Requisition #TS0703-SCO' (28) #* Collect 12 bowstrings from . #* Collect 3 clumps of resin from . #* Harvest 32 planks of wood from the felled high plains arbor. #'Far Seas Requisition #TS0704-SCO' (28) #* Find the location of . #* Grab a stein of ale from the Centaurs in the . #* Collect 8 spears from the Steelhoof Centaurs (common update from lvl 26+ centaurs) #'Far Seas Requisition #TS0790-SCO' (28) #* Look for signs of Marquis Crabs around . #* Look for signs of Marquis Crabs around . #* Look for signs of Marquis Crabs around The Grave Pool. #* Collect 12 pounds of hearty meat from the larger crabs. Any crab of Level 24 or higher will update this part of the quest. #* Collect 16 large legs from . #'Far Seas Requisition #TS1077-SCO' (28) #* Collect 24 claws from the . #* Collect 12 locks of hair from the . #* Find the . Special Contracts Only proven suppliers need apply for the following contracts: #'Far Seas Requisition - Special Contract TS023 (#1)' (30) ## Harvest 12 hardened Steppes stones from stonecrest ore ## Collect a beating heart from a corpse feeder ## Collect 6 antlers from s #'Far Seas Requisition - Special Contract TS023 (#2)' (30) ## Grab a pint of Gatehouse brew from Bridge Keep ## Collect 9 headdresses from s (drop rate 33%-40%) ## Collect 6 prayer shawls from s (drop rate 16%-20%) #'Far Seas Requisition - Special Contract TS023 (#3)' (30) ## Harvest 32 prime flora specimens from the high plains shrubbery ## Collect 12 perfect skulls from Varsoon apprentices ## Collect 32 bones from skeletons #'Far Seas Requisition - Special Contract TS023 (#4)' (30) ## Collect 6 mystical amulets from s ## Collect 24 eyeballs from patchwork men in Nektulos Forest ## Collect a rusted plate from s . Category:Quests Category:FSRs Category:Shattered Lands Quests Category:The Thundering Steppes Quests